Chiaki Nanami/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs Concept Art Chiaki Nanami.png|Chiaki's design in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Beta Designs prototype nanami.jpg|Chiaki's beta design. Nanami beta.jpg|Chiaki's beta design (2). Chiaki beta 5.png|Chiaki's beta design (3). Sonia beta 2 maybe it's Sonia IDK.png|Chiaki's beta design (4). Early Nanami.png|Chiaki's early design. Anime Screenshots Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Trailer Chiaki's introdution.jpg|Chiaki's introduction. Opening Chiaki_DR3_Opening.png|Chiaki in Episode 01's opening. Chiaki_dr3_opening_2.png|Chiaki in Episode 02's opening. Chiaki_ep_6_opening.png|Chiaki in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Nanami meet Hinata.jpg|Chiaki bumped into Hajime Hinata. Hinata Nanami Gala omega.jpg|Chiaki and Hajime discussed Gala Omega. Nanami introduction.jpg|Chiaki called by her homeroom teacher Chisa Yukizome. Chiaki_holding_her_game.png|Chaiki holds her game up. Nanami waved.jpg|Chiaki bid farewell to Hajime. Class 77th.jpg|Chiaki gathered with her classmates in the class. Episode 02 Chiaki UI.png|Chisa exits the destroyed class and meet with the Ultimate Imposter. Chisa challenges Chiaki.png|Chisa challenging Chiaki's belief that's she can't make friends through gaming. The girls playing Bomber Guy.png|Chiaki playing Bomber Guy game with Mikan Tsumiki, Sonia Nevermind and Mahiru Koizumi. Sonia hugging Nanami.jpg|Chiaki being hugged by Sonia who was very grateful to her. Nanami vs. Willy.jpg|Chiaki beating Willy, the main antagonist of Double Dragon II. Nanami's story.jpg|Chiaki telling her classmates about one of her favorite classic game, Double Dragon II. Chiaki_grabs_Hajime's_hand.png|Chiaki grabbed Hajime's hand after the school day end. Nanami's happiness.jpg|Chiaki telling Hajime how fun to play games with her friends. Episode 03 A Farewell to All Future.jpg|Chiaki apologizing to Hajime for forcing him to play a new game with her. Episode 04 Nanami's promise.jpg|Chiaki promised to Chisa to protect her classmates during her teacher's transfer to the Reserve Course. Episode 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Chiaki and her classmates surprise their teacher. Chisa class reunion.png|Chiaki attends Chisa's welcome back party. Hajime_thinks_of_Chiaki.png|Chiaki in Hajime's thoughts. Episode 06 Nanami_waits_for_Hinata.png|Chiaki waits for Hajime outside the Reserve Course building. Chiaki_plays_her_game.png|Chiaki sadly plays her game. Asks_about_hinata-kun.png|Chiaki recalls asking Chisa about Hajime's well-being. I_said_tomorrow...png|Chiaki looking at the Reserve Course building, still remembered Hajime's promise to meet with her "tomorrow." Episode 07 Chiaki_says_"Hinata-kun".png|Chiaki watches the Reserve Course students' riot, worrying Hajime. Episode 08 "Komaeda-kun!".png|Chiaki holds Nagito, who has been shot by Izuru Kamukura. Chiaki_meets_izuru.png|Chiaki recognizes Hajime, who is now Izuru. Episode 09 029962.JPG 000894.JPG 013081.JPG Episode 10 Andysnap 035.png|Chiaki tries to reach out to Hajime. Andysnap 030.png|A mortally wounded Chiaki is left for dead. Andysnap 016.png|An injured Chiaki refuses to give up as Junko Enoshima taunts her Ending DR3 Despair ED (1).png|Live performance. DR3 Despair ED (2).png|Fun skiing. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. danganronpa.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. Game Events Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Opening Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-18h38m58s75.png|Chiaki Nanami in the game opening. Prologue First Met.jpg|Inside a mysterious classroom. Introduction Nanami.jpg|Chiaki introducing herself. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|Field Trip of Mutual Killing commence. Chapter 1 All girls baking plus hinata.jpg|The Girls cooking together. 2015-07-13-202116.jpg|Chiaki and Gundham Tanaka trying to retrieve Gundham's lost "hell hound earring" from under the Old Lodge's floor. 53.jpg|On the way to the courtroom. Event 46.png|The image poster pre the first trial. Chapter 2 Event_66.png|Chiaki's bathing suit. Chapter 3 B0042375_50b03c6d1dd15.jpg|Ibuki Mioda's improvised band. Tumblr_inline_mpzg58jXt71qz4rgp.jpg|Chiaki and the others at the fireworks party. Reactions about Nekomaru.jpg|Chiaki reacting to Nekomaru Nidai's new appearance. Chapter 4 Riding roller coaster.jpg|Chiaki in the roller coaster with the others. Chapter 5 Event_131.png|Chiaki tried to convince Akane Owari. Event_136.png|Chiaki and Hajime Hinata reading the files. Event_143.png|Chiaki and Monomi bidding their farewell. Nanami and Monomi before being excuted.png|Chiaki and Monomi in their execution. bandicam 2014-09-20 10-01-13-945.jpg|Chiaki before being executed. bandicam 2014-09-20 10-01-19-149.jpg|Chiaki's close up in her execution. Chapter 6 Nanami and Hinata together.png|Hajime's vision where he meets Chiaki. Event_168_(2).png|Hajime's vision where he's encouraged by Chiaki. Event_169.png|Chiaki disappearing once more and leaving things to Hajime. Special Nanami report card.png|Chiaki's report card. tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do5_1280.png|Chiaki's underwear. Manga Appearances Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Super danganronpa 2 Chiaki in manga.jpg|Chiaki first meet with Hajime. Souda's swimsuit fantasy.png|Kazuichi Soda's fantasy. Everyone's shocked face.png|Everyone's reaction to Monokuma telling them to kill each other. Everyone's reaction to Monomi's 'exceution'.png|Kazuichi and Chiaki's reaction to Usami's death. No no way really Hinata.png|Chiaki's reaction to Usami's death. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 1.png|Chiaki still shocked over Usami's death. Monokuma telling the students that he took their memories.png|Chiaki's reaction to Monokuma telling her about stealing her memories. Novel Appearances Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days Super Pigtails 2.jpg|Chiaki as she appears in Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. Chiaki and hajime as a couple.jpg|Chiaki and Hajime hanging out. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubo Gakuen~ Chiakistage.jpg|Chiaki's (Nana Yamada) Full Outfit in the play. Stagechiaki.jpg Stagechiaki2.jpg|Chiaki surprised by Monokuma's appearance. Official Art HUeUOc7.png|Chiaki being shown off in some beta promotional art, alongside Hajime, Akane and Ultimate Imposter. tumblr_mjs44dXRBP1rt46spo8_400.jpg|Chiaki in a beta screen of the game. nanami.jpg|Dangan Reload Promo Art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|Danganronpa Reload promo art. Danganronpa Reload official art Mikan Usami Chiaki.jpg|Danganronpa Reload promo art with Mikan and Monomi. Danganronpa Reload official art MakotoKyokoChiakiHajimeNagitoUsamiMonokuma.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. Zetsuboukomaru.jpg|Danganronpa Reload Official Art. Game nam.jpg|Official Art from the Dengeki PlayStation Awards 2012 Memorial Visual BOOK. tumblr_mr592hrqeN1qcx8aeo3_1280.jpg|Unused execution from the Official fanbook. The girls on the cover.jpg|Chiaki on the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Cover. Icecream.jpg|Chiaki, Hajime and Nagito eating ice cream. Danganronpa Wooser HTL Poster Crossover.PNG|Chiaki and the rest of the Danganronpa 2 cast along with the Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth life cast. sdr2 artbook backcover.jpg|Danganronpa Reload backcover. Hajime Hinata and Chiaki Nanami official art.jpeg|Official Art. Despair Volume's characters.jpg|Chiaki featured along with the rest of the Side: Despair cast. Tumblr obus1ncg0j1qmlmyuo1 540.jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' Advertisement (Newtype Magazine). Chiakigunsgirlsz.png|Chiaki's profile in the collaboration of Danganronpa 3 and Guns Girl Z. Promo.png|Promotional art for the collaboration. Hajime and Chiaki official art.jpg|Official Art. Official Site Chiaki Nanami on the official site.png|Chiaki on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. NISA_Nanami.png|Chiaki on the official English site. Nanami's DR3 profile.png|Chiaki's profile on the official Danganronpa 3 site. Category:Image galleries